Temporus
Temporus is the second mini-boss of Opening the Dark Portal in Caverns of Time. He is a drake of the Infinite dragonflight that spawns upon the opening of the 12th portal. Attacks & Abilities * * *This boss is IMMUNE to taunt. It may be a good idea to let your warrior stack sunder 3-5 times or druid get in a few lacerates before your dps does much besides DoTing up the boss. * Strategy The main two aspects of this fight are his Mortal Wound and Hasten. *Mortal Wound is a stacking debuff which reduces the effect of healing by 10%. This attack stacks quickly and can only be mitigated with dodge/parry/block/miss. A priest's Power Word: Shield and trinkets with similar effects can also mitigate the effect. *Hasten is a self buff and increases his movement and attack speed by 200%. If you can dispel this, the dragon will put out much less DPS, and has a lower total chance of applying the Mortal Wound debuff to the tank. The Hasten buff can also be removed using Spellsteal. Move the dragon off to one the side of the gate where he spawns, so that he will not stand between Medivh and the gate. This will prevent any of the small dragons accidentally aggroing on your group (healers and DPS should get out of the path to Medivh as well. If you still have a Chrono-beacon, you can spawn a Time Keeper on the path of the small dragons to keep them away from Medivh for some time, but do not spawn your time keeper too close to the boss or else he will instantly despawn it. A well geared protection warrior (good pre-Karazhan level gear) should be able to survive even at high levels of debuff as long as Temporus is taken down quickly. Shield wall, block, last stand, and other abilities will help. It also helps to have a higher block rating because a successful complete block will prevent an additional stack of the debuff from being applied. It is, however, extremely important to dispel his hasten effect when it appears. One effective strategy is to heal the tank with heal over time spells and spot heals as needed, while mashing Dispel throughout the fight. Doing this will usually result in almost no extra damage from the hasten effect, resulting in a very easy fight even with the Mortal Wound debuff. If you have a mage throw up a detect magic early, that helps. Otherwise, be on the lookout for white rings to appear around his feet as an indicator that his hasten buff is up. The effect can be purged. As long as he is not hastened, your tank may be able to run out of the Mortal Wound debuff range once it stacks too high (usually around four debuffs), and Temporus will not be fast enough to keep up with him. Once the main tank is out of range the stack of debuffs on him will fade, and he can then return and resume hitting him. Make sure your tank does not move too far from the portal when waiting or Temporus will reset. Another good option if the debuffs start stacking up too high is to position the tank on one side of the rift with a party member 20 to 25 yards from the tank directly opposite the boss on the other side of the rift, once the timer on the debuffs starts getting low have the warrior use the intervene ability on the party member and run ahead of the boss till the debuffs wear off. /fly The use of Luffa trinket no longer clears the stack of the Mortal Wound as of patch 2.010. *Our group has found that the tank moving in small backwards circles will move him out of melee range frequently enough to wipe the buffs from him, allowing him to solo tank the boss for the duration of the fight. *For druid tanks, since we can't block or parry attacks, or intervene, the debuff will stack faster than on a warrior, having a paladin healer for the encounter is the best bet because he can cast Blessing of Protection on you until the stacks wear off, having a rogue evade tank Temporus for the short time it takes for the stack to wear off is a good idea to counter an otherwise unleashed hurt machine. A few lacerates should be enough to gain back aggro combined with a vanish. Notes Due to the stacking nature of his debuff, you may use another player to temporarily pull aggro from the main tank to allow the debuff to expire. However, it is important to note that this mob is NOT tauntable. *Suggestions for off-tanking: **Druid - Bear Form **Shaman -Off-tank with a shield, use Frost Shock and melee attacks to build threat. **Hunters - Distracting Shot to build threat, Aspect of the Monkey and Deterrence (if available) to mitigate damage. Hunters may also help another class build threat by using Misdirection. **Rogue - Evasion and Adrenaline Rush (if available). **Priest - Pain Suppression or Shadow Form to mitigate damage. **Warlock - Soul Link to mitigate damage, Searing Pain to build threat, Soul Shatter to drop threat. **Paladin - Righteous Fury and Judgement of Righteousness and Consecration to build threat. Use a shield to mitigate damage. Divine Shield and Blessing of Protection may be used to move threat to the second-highest aggro holder. Loot Quotes Intro: *Why do you persist? Surely you can see the futility of it all. It is not too late! You may still leave with your lives ... Aggro: *So be it ... you have been warned. Killing a player: *You should have left when you had the chance. *Your days are done. Despawn Time Keeper *Time Keeper! The sands of time have run out for you. Death: *My death means ... little. Note: A part from the intro quote "Surely you can see the futility of it all" is also spoken by Novos the Summoner. Patch changes External links Category:Drakes Category:Infinite Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Unique voices Category:Black Morass mobs